chardevelopmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Arcana
Overview Arcana is used all throughout the dominion, it's main signature is the appearance of magic circles or runes during casting. It can cause all of the world's natural occurrences, by using the energy it produces. It causes storms, fires, lightning and etc. The strength of arcana is decided by the quantity and quality of the user's energy prowess. Purebloods all royalty are the most powerful ones followed by the nobility,knights, Mid Tier and lastly mixed blood. Through Vessels and specialized tools can boost one's own energy strength to fix those problems, Arcana also has several Lores or branches containing specific categories and masteries. Types Sagara-Class: Also known as the lost class.This class was exclusive to be wielded by those of royal bloodline specifically the progenitors.Though descendants of the progenitor class can posses the blood they are unable to cast or attain this lore of arcana without a catalyst. This is because they are only descendants of the progenitors but dont belong to that said class. This class specializes in origin alteration allowing oneself to reconstruct or deconstruct origins either spirit or physical origins which can also be used to restore things back to the original or base phase. Athasia-Class: One of the most powerful classes, this is the signature ability of Avallonian Royalty, bearing draconic,divine and demonic traits, This class works best when employed against divine,demonic or draconic targets as it scales in strength comparison to the target's resistance. Krea-Class: This class is widespread among nobles and generals alike, For that reason alone this could be seen as the higher level of nobles, This class also specializes in "aberrant" or also known as catastrophe-type attacks enough to level a mountain with a few hits while can also manipulate nature itself. Azak-Class: One of the 5 common classes, This class specializes in 2 elemental category spells as well as summons, moreover it is commonly seen in novice to apprentice level casters. Styd-Class: One of the 5 common classes, This class specializes in the lore of death, being able to cast necromancy or death type spells this could be seen as a difficult class to get due to certain restrictions and requirements. Rosar-Class: One of the 5 common classes, This class specializes in utility and support reinforcement/enhancement, though the caster could learn a few offensive spells they are not suited for combat when using this class. Basteer-Class: One of the 5 common classes, This class specializes in elemental manipulation, And is the most sought class in universities and academies due to it's versatility, one could say this is also the most basic of them all. Lemoria-Class: One of the 5 common classes, This class specializes in contrast to the user's desire and thus more compatible and more widely available to many types of users. This could also be seen as a specialization where in the caster would choose only a single branch of study and specialize within it alone. Vessels,Tools,Quality Items and armaments were classified according to their quality and rarity size. The greater the rarity, the higher the grade of the Item. Starting from the bottom, the classes were: C, B, Crimson, Sturm, Sagvin, Black Guard, Heirarchy. However, the one and only type of item that is able to easily override the effects or powers of any of the previously mentioned classes are the Progenitor Class. Grimoires: Books containing the raw power of it's user, When casting from a grimoire the user would simply need to touch,chant or write into the page to maximize it's effects, it's also one of the most common tools of adept to expert level casters. Wands and staves: commonly used for focusing energy and magic attacks. A wand or staff can take almost any shape, as long as the user has a special connection to the chosen item. they are also essential and mandatory to novice and apprentice casters, if they want to use their arcana. Scrolls: Scrolls contain a single compressed specialized spell, scrolls dissipate after use so they are considered as one time use. Enchanted Gear: These items are imbued with various magical effects, due to their variety along with being cheap they are the most common gear to find outside of academies. Military Grade Gear: Similar to enchanted gear, however these items are on another level specifically used by authorities these items can be seen at Crimson-level at a minimum and blackguard at maximum. Category:Arcana